El amor verdadero es para toda la vida y lo que haya después de esta
by Esme Anne Platt de Cullen
Summary: Se escuchaban los sonidos de las cámaras al sacar fotografías a los recién casados. Luego de aquella tarde en que se conocieron, Esme y Carlisle siempre se frecuentaban y hasta ahora que se decidieron dar el gran paso: casarse. Pasen a leerlo, ojala y les guste.


El amor verdadero es para toda la vida… y lo que haya después de esta.

Había una vez un niño de 8 años, rubio, alto, de ojos grandes color miel, llamado Carlisle Cullen que vivía de Columbus, Ohio. A él le gustaba mucho las cosas relacionadas a la medicina, ya que de grande él quería ser doctor. Un día, regreso a su casa, llevaba un globo para su mamá. Una calle antes de llegar, en una casa abandonada desde hace años, escuchó como alguien escuchaba "Sonate Au Clair De Lune" de Richard Clayderman, la canción favorita de Carlisle.

Curioso, fue a ver quien estaba escuchando esa melodía. Al entrar a la casa, observó cómo estaba un poco recogida, comparada a como la había imaginado. Justo después se percato que una niña enfrente a él, probablemente de su misma edad, se hallaba sentada pintando algo en un lienzo, con una pequeña grabadora a su lado de donde se escuchaba la melodía. Ella era de una estatura promedio, levaba su hermoso cabello color caramelo suelto, que le caía como cascada por la espalda y una batita rosa, probablemente para que no se ensuciara el hermoso vestido blanco que llevaba.

Carlisle dio la vuelta y trató de salir silenciosamente de allí, para que la niña no se diera cuenta. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" Escuchó cómo le preguntaba la dulce niñita con una voz hermosa. Carlisle, asustado se volteó para verla, ella tenía la cara en forma de corazón, unos grandes ojos color verde, piel blanca como la nieve, delgadita, muy hermosa y de cejas delicadas.

"¿Qué tienes? ¿No hablas?" volvió a preguntarle la niña, mientras ella sonreía.

"Tranquilo, yo no muerdo" le dijo en cuanto se estaba quitando la batita que traía puesta.

Carlisle sonrió tímidamente, y se dio cuenta que ya no traía su globo con él "Creo que tu globo está haya" señalo hacia arriba "sígueme vamos por él" le dijo y salió corriendo hacía las escaleras, pero regresó de inmediato a donde se hallaba Carlisle "Me llamó Esme" le dijo tierna, Esme le tomo su mano y lo llevó escaleras arriba. Para ese entonces Carlisle se había sonrojado.

Aunque aún no lo supiese con claridad, se había enamorado de ella

"Ahí está" dijo Esme, una vez que estaban en la planta de arriba, señalando hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

En el centro de está, había un agujero enorme en la madera del suelo y tan solo había una tabla atravesada para que se pudiera pasar

"Adelante, tráelo" le dijo Esme, mientras lo orillaba al inició de la frágil tabla.

A Carlisle le daban vértigo las alturas, pero decidió ser valiente por Esme, caminó tres pasos adelante y la tabla se rompió. Inmediatamente llegó una ambulancia y se llevó a Carlisle al hospital, ya que se había fracturado un brazo. Llegó la noche y Esme fue hasta la casa de Carlisle, a llevarle su globo. Ella entró por la ventana ya que le gustaba escalar los árboles.

"Hola niño" exclamó con entusiasmo Esme, al momento que entró a su habitación, Carlisle se espantó y sin querer se golpeó la cara.

Esme le llevó unas cuantas pinturas, que ella había hecho, significaban mucho para ella ya que jamás se las había enseñado a alguien.

"Hasta mañana niño, adiós" le dijo esta Esme mientras caminaba hacia la ventana, por donde anteriormente había entrado. Antes de salir y bajar por el árbol se volteó hacia a Carlisle enarcando una ceja "Creo que no hablas mucho" le dijo ella, luego de esto sonrió abiertamente "Me agradas"

…15 años después…

Se escuchaban los sonidos de las cámaras al sacar fotografías a los recién casados. Luego de aquella tarde en que se conocieron, Esme y Carlisle siempre se frecuentaban y hasta ahora que se decidieron dar el gran paso: casarse.

Apenas el padre dijo la frase "Puede besar a la novia" y Esme se abalanzó sobre Carlisle, el no había dejado de ser el tímido niño de aquella tarde de verano y ella no había cambiado de ser la niña extrovertida y hermosa que era antes.

En la iglesia, del lado derecho, estaba toda la familia de Esme, ellos eran muy sociables y alegres; se escuchaban sus gritos de "Felicidades" "viva los recién casados" y de más. Eran todo lo contrario de la familia de Carlisle, ellos eran muy serios y un poquito amargados.

Los familiares corrieron a abrazar a la pareja, desearles buenos deseos y darles consejos para la vida que iniciaban juntos. Salieron de la iglesia rumbo al carro que los llevaría a lo que sería su nueva casa, y al salir la pareja se vio envuelta en una lluvia de arroz y rosas blancas.

Ellos habían comprado la casa abandonada del barrio, ya que al ser allí el lugar donde se conocieron y en muchas ocasiones su estancia de juegos, aquella casa guardaba un significado sentimental para ambos.

Juntos, el primer día de casados, comenzaron a restaurar la casa. Cortaban tablas de madera y las fijaban en donde debían ir, barrieron las zonas polvosas y quitaron las telarañas. Después procedieron a pintarla de un bonito color café-dorado. Fueron amueblando su casa conforme a los gustos de ambos y pusieron cada uno, su sillón favorito uno cerca del otro, en la estancia. Para el toque final, pusieron un buzón de correó en el jardín de su casa.

Esme estaba pintándolo y poniendo sus nombres en él. Grabo el nombre de su esposo, con un tono verde limón y el suyo, lo puso de un color lila bonito.

Carlisle la admiraba tan embobado que no se dio cuenta de que traía la mano pintada y dejo, literalmente, su huella en el buzón. Esme se dio cuenta del error de su marido y comenzó a reír, pero para que no se sintiera mal, ella se pintó la mano y la marcó a un lado y un poco encima de la de su esposo.

Carlisle comenzó a trabajar en el hospital del pueblo, y para celebrar, se fueron a pasar un día campo. Esme subía ágilmente aquella montaña, sin embargo a Carlisle le costaba un poco de trabajo ya que no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas.

Debajo de un gran sauce tendían una manta y se acostaban sobre ella, ambos uno junto a él otro y con sus manos entrelazadas. Antes de comer, se ponían a observar las nubes y tratar de encontrarles figuras a estas. Hablaban y hablaban de cosas triviales, de cosas sin importancia, pero que para ellos eran muy importantes.

Cada tarde a la hora del almuerzo, Esme iba al hospital, siempre con una canasta de comida para su esposo y unas galletas que ella misma había preparado para todos los demás. Ella era muy quería en el pueblo, ya que su simpatía, su dulzura y bondad eran lo que la caracterizaban y la hacían única.

Los días que Carlisle salía temprano de su trabajo, se sentaban a disfrutar de su libro favorito, siempre con sus manos entrelazadas.

En su primer aniversario fueron a pasar un día de campo, como acostumbraban hacer en fechas importantes. Hablaban y hablaban hasta que Esme noto que una nube tenía la forma de un bebe y le comentó su "visión" a Carlisle. Ellos muy emocionados por agrandar la hermosa familia que ya tenían decidieron intentarlo aquella noche. Al día siguiente, esperanzados de que se hubiera conseguido la concepción de su bebe, comenzaron a decorar una de las habitaciones que habían disponibles en la casa.

Tres meses después de aquella noche, Esme no tenía síntoma alguno, así que fueron con un médico amigo y le realizaron unos análisis. Le diagnosticaron que Esme era estéril y que por lo tanto no podía tener hijos.

Desde ese entonces ella no volvió a ser la misma.

Ya no estaba aquella sonrisa, tan peculiar en sus labios; aquel rubor en sus mejillas pareció haberse esfumado, solía estar en silencio todos los días y lo único que hacía para responder, era asentir o negar. Ya no escuchaba música y todas sus pinturas y utensilios que utilizaba para pintar los encerró en el sótano. Casi nunca estaba en casa, siempre se la pasaba sentada en el jardín, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la brisa.

Carlisle no aguanto más verla así y se decidió hablar con ella. Le hizo ver el significado de la vida, le devolvió el gusto por la pintura y por la música.

Fue difícil, si, pero con el apoyo de Carlisle logró salir adelante.

Pintaba siempre que podía, siempre se preocupaba por mantener la casa recogida y limpia; pero lo hacía con gusto y con la satisfacción de saber que a su esposo la amaba, a ella y a su hogar.

El tiempo pasaba y con él Carlisle y Esme comenzaban a hacerse viejos.

Llegado el momento Carlisle tuvo que retirarse por su jubilación, todos los días se la dedicaban a hacer las labores del hogar y cuando terminaban se sentaban a descansar.

Carlisle se dio cuenta que había juntado el dinero suficiente para regalarle un viaje a Esme y que ambos fueran a Inglaterra juntos, allí se hallaban las pinturas de los artistas favoritos de Esme.

Un día Carlisle fue a la agencia de viajes más cercana y compro dos boletos, llevaba consigo una canasta con comida en donde los escondió, esperando que fuera una sorpresa para su Esme. Por la tarde la fue a recoger y ambos fueron al campo, debajo de aquel gran sauce. Al subir la colina Carlisle pudo hacerlo sin dificultad alguna, ya se había acostumbrado; llegó a la cima y noto que su Esme subía con mucho pesar, tropezó una, dos hasta tres veces hasta que quedó en el suelo, la pobre se había desmayado.

La llevó a casa y una vez allí la examinó, llamó a un doctor más joven para comprobar si su teoría era cierta; este igual la examinó y le diagnostico que tenía SIDA una enfermedad de la que en ese entonces se sabía poco.

A partir de allí ya nada fue igual.

Esme empeoró con el paso del tiempo, se cansaba muy fácil, olvidaba las cosas y hubo un tiempo en donde solo estaba recostada en la cama. El pasaba la mayor parte del día junto a ella, demostrándole su amor y cariño, no había ningún día en donde no le decía que la amaba. Luego de eso Esme tuvo que estar en una camilla, conectada a suero y muchos medicamentos más.

Llegaba la hora, y ellos lo sabían.

Una noche luego de que Carlisle le hubiera dado las buenas noches a Esme, ambos se quedaron dormidos, y ella nunca más volvió a abrir sus ojos. En el funeral estaba casi todo el pueblo, y no era de extrañarse ya que Esme con su carácter dulce y amable, se había ganado el corazón y respeto de todos.

Carlisle se quedó solo en su enorme casa, se volvió serio y frío pero en él fondo seguía siendo el mismo, solo que lo embargaba una profunda tristeza.

Luego de un año y medio llegó su hora, la hora en que se reuniría con su Esme. Fue hasta ese entonces donde reflexiono que el amor verdadero es para toda la vida. Y Esme si que era su verdadero amor.


End file.
